A gamble on your life
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Nero is a man fresh out of university and is lucky enough to score a job at the local pizzeria...Yet there is more than meets the eye within this pizzaria. Nothing could prepare Nero for the five nights he's got endure, will he make it through? Or will he end up as a pair eyes and teeth hanging out of a Freddy FazBear suit...Perhaps he may find a different ending to the story...
1. Getting a new Job

**Hey guys! And welcome to a How to train your dra-Hah tricked ya!...Right...Anyway welcome to a 5 Night's at Freddy's Fic! I thought I should do this as I cancel my series on it because I don't really want to just end my 5NAF interest...Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! The setup for this story is Day and Night in one chapter most of the day will be skipped as it will be spent by our main character sleeping! Anyway I'll stop here so I don't give away anything. Enjoy! _ (I am still not happy with how this turned out so any criticism would be appreciated...Just no flames alright?)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nero POV<strong>

I quickly woke up to the roof of my new accommodation, a grin slowly forming on my face a I remembered what I had been doing here for the past week. I jumped up out of bed and was quick to head to the bathroom for a shower "Today I finally find a job!" I took off the small amount of clothing I had been wearing for the night and got in to the shower cubicle and turned the hot water tap to the left. I began washing myself down, humming a tune as I washed. I had been living in this house for about a week now, just came out from college and moved out my parent's house, trying to find a job as the money I had been given could only last me so long. So in order to stretch it I've been being a cheap as possible, having to buy microwave dinners and some times just huddling around a candle when cold, with that strategy the money should last a few months at least.

After a few minutes I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my lower body and got another towel to dry my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. I wouldn't say I was overly muscled or fat, the best way I would describe myself would be using the words tall and slim. I was black, dark brown eyes and a large Afro (Which I was really proud of!) to top the look off. After getting dressed in a plain black shirt, black jeans and black vaiders with white soles I went to the kitchen, making sure to pick up the newspaper on the way, and poured myself a bowl of coco pops for breakfast.

I sat down on the couch and began to eat my cereal "Alright, no matter what today I'm going to get a job and it's going to be the first opening I see!" I said as I took another bite of my cereal. "Alright, three...Two...One" I opened the newspaper to a random page and the first thing I saw...Was a bear. "Huh?" I looked at it, finding it vaguely familiar "Strange..." I looked at the actual ad.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

'That restaurant place a few blocks away?' I thought.

_Family__ pizzeria looking  
>for security guard to<br>work the night shift  
>12 am to 6 am.<em>

_Monitor cameras, ensure  
>safety of equipment and<br>animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for  
><em>_injury/dismemberment._

_$120 a week.  
>To apply call:<br>1-888-FAS-FASBEAR_

I Stared at the ad. Completely forgetting about my cereal, I grabbed my phone and put in the number. "_Hello?"_ a female voice came through.

"Hello? Ah, right! Hello! Um...My name is Nero and I am calling to apply for the Night Guard position!" I said.

"Really? That's great!" Her voice wavered slightly "You're hired and I expect to see you ten to twelve tonight for your first night on the job!" She said in a strange tone which I found hard to recognize.

"Wait? That's it? No interview or anything! Do I have any uni-_Beeep_" I sighed as I put my phone in my pocket and moved towards the door, grabbing my Jacket and keys as I went. "That was odd, still better check in to see what exactly I'm going to be guarding" I muttered as I swung the door open. I made my way to my Motorbike, removed the lock and wrapped it round my leg for the time being then hopped onto the seat. I brought out my phone and checked the time "Twelve fifteen, I slept in today!" I chuckled slightly as I put my phone away and my key in the slot. I put my phone back in my jacket pocket, but just as I was about to head off I realized something "I forgot my helmet!" I took a glance back at my house, then looked up at the sky "Whatever, I'll just keep my hood up...It looks like it's going to rain anyway..." With that said I flicked my hood up and rode off.

The journey there was rather short, it helped that there wasn't much of traffic on the road. Seeing only a car park round the back of the restaurant, I quickly jumped off and wheeled it across to spot between a car and a wall hoping the owner of the car wouldn't be back for a while. I took the lock from around my leg and placed it on the seat, wreckless I know but I was only going to be in there for ten minutes at most While walking back around to the entrance, I took out my phone to check the time "Half past? Note to self ride over here at eleven thirty five or earlier tonight...There shouldn't be much traffic" I once again put my phone away as I reached the entrance.

The instant I walked in the smell of pizza wafted in to my nose making my stomach rumble "Ah man, didn't finish my cereal this morning!" I dug around in my pocket for anything frowning as my hand came out empty. I made my way to the desk at the front where I found a man sat down "Hello?" I said. The man stood up in an almost bored fashion, he seemed to be in his early thirties with black hair and green eyes 'Never seen a guy with green eyes' I thought.

"I'm sorry sir but the whole party room has been rented out for a birthday party today, if you want to come in you'll have to come later-"

"Erm, actually I apparently work here now...As the new night guard guy?" He seemed to immediately pay attention at that.

"Y-You're the new night watchman?" He looked me up and down "Poor kid..." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked. He quickly shook his head before pointing towards two doors

"Head through there, ask for Mike Schmidt and he'll...'Help you out'" He said using that same tone the woman on the phone used as well.

"Well, I guess I'll do that...Thanks?" I walked towards the doors and opened them, not even getting a chance to make a comment as some sort of singing assaulted my ears. I quickly shut the doors and looked back at the man at the desk who was snickering rather loudly "Sorry, should've told you the band was performing" His snickering didn't help me see the point of his apology...

I let out a sigh and opened the door again. As I walked in a few adults turned their heads my way, the parents turned back to whatever was on stage while a few of the employee's gave me confused stares. Blocking out the singing for now, I silently made my way over to one of the workers making sure not to distract the children. "Er...Hi, my name's Nero and I'm looking for a Mike Skidmt?" I asked once close enough to them.

"So you're new night guard huh? You seem a bit young, and it's Schmidt not...Whatever you said!"

"Wait, you're the dude?"

"Yes..." I have to admit, I was expecting some forty one year old who 'know's this place like the back of their hand' not someone around my age. Mike has brown hair which sort of sweeps to the left of his face, brown eyes and some stubble. He was a few inches shorter than me and was wearing what I assumed was uniform, it consisted of kind of shirt and trousers apparently and a black apron that said 'Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Where fantasy and fun come to life' as well as some sort of picture featuring bear, duck and rabbit faces.

"Nice, well I got hired about twenty minutes ago so I just wanted to come in to see what exactly I would be guarding..." I explained. Mike swallowed.

"Yeah, guarding..." He said with that same stupid tone that everyone else had used at least once today!

"So, any reason why I'm meant to come to you?" I asked.

"I was one of the old guards, I can give you a few tips" He proudly stated.

"Wait, I didn't come here for tips I came to see what I would be guarding! So basically a tour, would you be able to..." I trailed off. Mike stood there for a few seconds, just staring off into space before grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

"Alright then! Lets take a walk around" He led me towards the door we were closest to and we walked inside muffling the noise coming from the large party room. "This is backstage! Where we keep the spare parts and things like that...Not much happens here" He had an almost forlorn look on his face as he stared at some of the empty heads. I looked around the room, there wasn't anything special in here the only thing that actually caught my attention was the metal skeleton sat on the table "Why is that there?" I asked.

"The Endo?...Not sure really, I guess it's just there incase something happens to the ones on stage..." He replied. We walked back out, the kids were still watching the stage but for some reason whenever I tried to look at the stage my mind told me to not look. It was confusing me but, I kept my eyes trained on Mike's back. "Over there is pirate cove!" He pointed to a stage covered by purple curtains and a sign that said 'Sorry, out of order' "Yeah, the character in there's been shut down...Due to an accident..." Before I could ask about what accident he rushed towards a corridor. "This is the west hall, down here to the right is the supply closet and further down to the left is your night office" We stopped short of the corridor "The east hall is basically the same, just without the supply closet"

"Can I check it out?"

"Nah, tonight you'll have all the time to check it out that room belongs to the boss during the day"

"What?"

"Yeah, the restaurant has gone through a bit of financial trouble over the year so they've had to merge the manager's office and the security room together" He explained. I thought that was rather strange but put it to the side for now. We turned back around "Yeah, there's the kitchen but only the cooks and chefs allowed in there for some reason...No-one really knows why, one of the rules"

"Wait you said you worked the night shift before, did you see anything on the cameras?" He chuckled "What?"

"You'll find out tonight...Anyway the restrooms are over there" He pointed to an opening on the opposite side of the party room "Not as if you'll manage to go..." he mumbled. I don't get why everyone was like this, was there something I was missing out on or something? I sighed. "Oh yeah, as for who you're going to be guarding take a look on stage!"

_'Don't do it! You'll regret it!'_

The same voice chanted in my mind, I ignored it for the first time and slowly turned to the stage. "We-hell Chica wasn't that f-fun!"

"Totally F-Freddy! I can't wait till n-next time!"

"Yeah, I h-hope next time c-comes soon!" Three animatronic animals were on stage, a brown bear sporting a top hat and bow tie, a purple bunny with a red bow tie and holding an electric guitar and a duck wearing a bib with the words 'Lets Eat!" on it and was holding a plate with a creepy cupcake with eyes on top. For some reason they caused me to shudder. "Say hello to the Faz bear team featuring: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken!" Mike laughed slightly, although it seemed like a forced laugh.

"Chicken? You mean the duck?" I pointed at 'Chica', Mike quickly shook his head.

"No, whatever you do don't call Chica a duck or else-Things will happen" He shifted nervously. 'Strange' I thought as I went back to watching the animatronics on stage.

"A-alright boys and girls, we'll be back later so until then p-please enjoy the p-" Freddy (I think) suddenly stopped and turned his head to me, Chica and Bonnie quickly following the suit. The kids all turned to follow, in fact it seemed like everyone had there eye's on me "Umm...Mike?"

"What the heck's going on?" I heard him whisper.

"H-Hey! Why don't you c-come on up-...Here" Freddy outstretched his arm, beckoning me towards him. I looked around, some of the workers were whispering amongst themselves I even heard one say 'Go get the manager'. "Do-Don't be shy Kiddo!Come on kids lets encourage him!" At that a lot of the kids were calling for me to go up to the bear, so I shrugged and made my way towards Freddy. Most of the kids began cheering, I think a few of the parents caught what the workers were whispering about as their faces quickly changed to one of worry.

I hesitantly took Freddy's hand, he wasted no time in hauling me up on to the stage "So...What?" I asked. He simply stared at me, I anxiously looked back at the crowd the children were obviously curious as to what was happening most parents looked like they were getting ready to grab their child away from the scene while management were getting ready to run on to stage. Suddenly, images flashed before my eyes of the bunny with no eyes and Freddy with red vainy eyes which creeped the hell out of me. The words 'IT'S ME' appeared and were being screamed inside my head. I closed my eyes "Ah, man..."I growled while grinding my teeth together, when I opened my eyes all I saw were Freddy's eyes and they didn't look right.

They were pitch black. With a single white dot in the middle. My breathing quickened. Freddy wrapped his arms around me, practically trying to crush me "We remember a face like yours..." I let out a small whimper. That voice was dark, twisted and demonic. It wasn't anything like how Freddy was speaking before. Two more pairs of arms joined the 'Hug' "And we'll be coming for you" I looked at the other animatronics. They had the same eyes.

They suddenly let go. I drew in a large breath while looking around, the children were once again clapping and many of the parents were looking relaxed the only people who still looked tense were the workers. Freddy began to pat me on the back and addressed the kids "H-Hey kids! This is a-a man me and my friends r-recognize! Isn't that right Bonnie?"

"S-Sure is! He was sm-smaller when he last came b-but he was a g-good friend of the b-band!" I completely tuned out and searched for Mike in the crowd, I found him talking to some woman in a suit and high heels. "

"Alright, time for us to say b-bye! We'll b-be back la-later!" Chica called out.

"Bye Chica! Bye Bonnie! Bye Freddy" The kids chorused.

"Bye everyone!" The three said before promptly shutting down. With that, I hopped down and rushed towards Mike ,avoiding little kids (Some who were asking their parents if they could get hugs as well)who were already up and about, to question him about what exactly just happened. "What the hell just happened!" I exclaimed in a very loud whisper.

"Not sure..." Mike said, he looked over to the woman. I stared down at her, noticing the manager label 'This is the person in charge?' I thought.

"This hasn't actually happened before, they said you were a friend of the band?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember coming here as a kid...And they said some weird things like 'We remember a face like yours', their eyes were black and I had these weird hallucinations..." As I recounted what had happened while inside the 'hug', Mike paled and looked like he was going to say something but a stern look from the manager made him keep his mouth closed.

"Well I'm sorry sir for whatever that was, we'll get that looked in to...You didn't get injured or anything?" She asked, her voice had fake sympathy all over it.

"No..."

"Good" She looked at me for a few seconds "So you don't seem to be here for the party, so why are you here?"

_"YAY!"_ I winced at the pitch of that voice 'Kids...' I thought dryly.

"I was the guy you talked to on the phone, I just came to look around..." I explained.

"You're the man who applied for the job? You seem a bit young" I couldn't help but groan, it wasn't about what she said but more the tone she used.

"Whatever, anyway I'll be back tonight...I kind of just want to get home and rest after that now..." I turned to walk away.

"Aright then, oh and by the way...We don't allow weapons on the premises during the day." I glanced back at the two confusion plain on my face, Mike pretended to reach in to a jacket. I copied and found the handle of something "What the..." I felt it a bit more and quickly realized what it was "Oh..." I tucked it further in and walked back out to the reception where that same man was reading "See you!" I called to him as I left.

"Yeah see ya!" He called back. Once outside I ran to the parking lot, relieved to find my bike in the same place I left it so I quickly took inserted my keys, put the lock around my leg again and wheeled it out to the side of the road before revving up the engine and heading home.

Once home, I wheeled my bike up to my house and took out the keys, removed the lock then wound it around the front wheel in a way which would make it practically impossible to move the bike. I slowly made my way to the front door, after making it inside I closed and locked the door, grabbed my phone, left my jacket on the doorknob and flopped down on the couch trying to get comfortable. I set an alarm for eleven and got up and headed up stairs, I took my clothes off and practically fell on my bed falling asleep only five minutes later. The last thought that came to my mind was:

_Only God know's what's going to happen tonight..._

* * *

><p><strong>Right people, this had gone through quite a few days if editing since it is a new thing to me...I have to get used to using this kind of...Style, like I did for my first HTTYD Stories as those aren't exactly my best works. In fact I would say that the best...Erm...Made...Stories so far in my opinion would be Training the Alpha and Fixing Everything as I've typed several chapters of my other HTTYD stories as well so I'm used to HTTYD things...5NAF fics are slightly newer to me but if you stick with me I should improve the further along I go... Also just for those who are interested to see a few 5NAF vids check out this video. Just because I thought it was cool... :3...<strong>

****/watch?v=2eEK5zoI-IQ (Just add the ww youtub thing at the front)****

**Anyway that's it for now guys! Ciao!**

_**P.S: This story has been moved to priority 1 as the sequel is coming out soon and I want to try and finish this before it offically comes out...If it comes out before this is done...Sad but I'll continue this as there is meant to be a sequel that shows my views on the sequel but if the sequel comes out...Meh...I'll just change the plot so it fits how the game works...So e****xpect two more chapters to be uploaded to this soon!******_


	2. The shock of my life

**Hello people, welcome back to another 'A gamble on your life' chapter. In this chapter, Nero finds out what exactly he's gotten himself in to and how dangerous this 'easy' job is...And it's only night one! What the hell is going on for all the animatronics to be going for him this early on?...Hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nero POV<strong>

_"WAKE UP!...I KILL YOU!"_ I lazily opened one eye, groaning as I turned on to my back and rubbed my eyes. _"WAKE UP!...I KILL YOU"_ The alarm kept going like that for several minutes. I finally sat up and reached around for my phone, I grabbed it and switched the alarm off "God, I've got to get that stupid tone fixed" I mumbled. I swung my legs around to the side of the bed as I checked the time "Eleven? Why'd I set my al-Oh right!" I jumped up and made my way to the shower, going through the same routine as I had this morning even dressing up in the same outfit. The only difference was this time I was having shepherds pie as it would probably be all I would eat tonight. I grabbed my jacket and went outside. The night air was cooler, a slow breeze coming in aswell made the place a lot more relaxing "Right I best be off quickly" I said.

The journey to the pizzeria was rather quick as predicted, only delayed because I stopped at a shop to get a can of pepsi in hopes that it would help keep me up tonight. I put my bike in the same space as I had this morning, making sure to lock it this time, then made my way inside of the pizzeria "Hello?" The restaurant was eerily silent. I walked in to the party room taking out my phone as I walked through "Yeesh...Maybe I shouldn't have stopped by that shop" It was five to already.

"Hey!" I looked up to find the manager lady sitting on a chair "Your late..."

"Yeah, sorry I kind of...Had to make a stop" I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"I see, anyway we've only got four minutes now so I'm going to make this very brief" She looked around.

"You alright? You seem...Tense" I asked

"No I'm alright, anyway I assume Mike already showed you your office?" I nodded "Good, all you have to do is stay in there and watch the cameras"

"That's it?"

"Yep! Simple as that, there should be a tablet on the desk use that to monitor the place" She looked at the clock in the back, her eyes widened in fear for some reason "Here are your keys in case I come in late and I'll see you at six o'clock!" She shoved a pair of keys into my hands and quickly took off but not without mumbling "Hopefully" for some reason. I looked at the animatronics at stage "Looks like it's just you and me guys..." I let out a nervous chuckle the memories from today suddenly coming back. I rushed to the office and took a seat in the chair, letting out a large breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

All main lights went out. I jumped in shock. "What the? Why's are-Nearly, all the lights out!" I exclaimed. I looked around my 'residence' for the night, there wasn't much except a few pictures on the wall and the desk that the manager had mentioned. On the desk was a fan and a few screens as well as an empty cup and a phone. There was a couple of cobwebs scattered across the room, a few buttons either side of me "Doors and lights? Must be for the doors and lights" I theorized before letting out a chuckle, there were also two windows just next to the door openings.

_12:07_

While hanging my jacket over the chair, I let out a yawn I had tried to hold in; nothing had really happened yet "What was I expecting? The animatronics to be haunted or something" I laughed at how absurd that was, stopping slightly when I remembered what happend when I came this morning "Besides this job should be the easiest thing ever, who's going to try to rob a kids restaurant?" It was nice to know that if I ever got bored I could keep myself entertained with stupid jokes.

_12:10_

I cracked open my can and took a sip, I placed it next to the cup my hand brushing over the tablet making me wonder whether it was worth checking "Why not?" I shrugged. I picked it up, turning it on in the process, only to drop it in shock "Okay! That's freaked up!" I whispered. Slowly, I picked the tablet up again flinching slightly when the camera came up again "Yeah, I'm worried now" On stage were the three animatronics, the looked completely normal except for the fact that they were all looking at the camera.

I was given another shock when the phone suddenly rang, I quickly picked it up hoping it would be Mike calling to give me those tips he'd mentioned "Hello?" I didn't get an answer, I followed the phone cord to the dialer where I found a red flashing light. Another ring went off. Curiosity over took me so I pressed the button.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"That would be nice..."

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

"Alright..." He went on to saying some advertising junk or something which I didn't really care about up until he mentioned something about damage or death and replacing carpets "I don't think this is a normal kids restaurant"

_ Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. _

"What do you mean by quirky?" I thought out loud even though I knew this guy wouldn't hear me.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. _

"Wha-They wander? What if they get to me! What happens then! Holy crap man, should've known there was something dodgy about this place!"

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"...That answers that question" I was trying to be calm and was oddly enough doing a good job at it. He talked about the first night being a breeze and how it would be a good idea to conserve power to which I remarked "No way? I hadn't worked that out by now!" I sighed as I put the phone back. This was going to be one of the scariest nights of my life.

_00:45_

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean I know I haven't checked the camera's yet but come on! What are the chances that guy's for real?" I laughed at myself again, only this time it was forced. I pushed myself up in the chair and picked up the tablet "Just in case" I muttered. My eyes widened at what was on stage, or rather what wasn't on stage "Where's it gone!" The animatronics were looking back straight ahead but the bunny was missing, I began frantically pressing each room but suddenly stopped on Pirate's cove "What the hell is that!" There was some sort of wolf thing peeking out of the curtains. However, I couldn't linger on that camera for two reasons one being I was draining power some how and two I thought I saw something in the left doorway. I put the tablet down and leaned over to the door lights, I quickly changed my trajectory as I made out the distinct shape of ears.

I pressed on the lights, revealing the shadow of the bunny through the window "Man, that was close..." I quickly brought up the tablet, ignoring the wolf thing, I checked the stage again relieved to find the duck and bear still stood looking out at the crowd "You two better stay there" I checked camera 1B then moved on to cam 5 only to almost receive a heart attack "I swear you were just outside!" I exclaimed. I pressed the lights again to find the shadow gone "Strange..." I opened the door yet again then checked the camera again just to be safe. "Ah, Damn it man!" I was expecting the bunny to be just a creepy shadow in the back and not right in the camera. It wasn't the fact that it had black soulless eyes with a single white dot in the middle, an almost decaying and bleeding look about it no, none of that! It was the fact that it was just suddenly there when I opened up the camera "Those could be some pretty cool golf balls..." I inspected further before bursting out lauging. Then, the camera went black. "Uh oh..." The left door was defiantly going down now!

_01:42_

"Why can't you just go away!" I screeched at the right window. The duck had been staring at me for several minutes and it wasn't freaking me out anymore, it was just plain pissing me off "I'm not some skeleton for you to stuff in a suit! I AM A HUMAN!" I screamed at it. I groaned at it as it simply blinked at me, instead of focusing on the duck I brought up the tablet again quickly checking the stage where Freddy was still residing then on to the party room "Alright, Bonnie bunny's gone walkies again" I quickly scanned down each room, hesitating slightly on Pirate's cove as the wolf was now standing outside it's cove place, I continued scanning down finally tracking him down in the supply closet.

I checked the left light again, relieved to find the duck gone "Thank God" There were suddenly footsteps, I waited until they stopped before rapidly pressing the lights on either door only having a split second to notice both the animatronics stood outside my door then slamming both door buttons before screaming at the top of my lungs "FOR FUCK'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I got up and began pacing around the room.

"Y-you need to die..." I suddenly stopped.

"What?" I backtracked slightly and looked out the left window, then turned on the light jumping back when Bonnie's face appeared right in front of mine.

"You will get your comeuppance" He said. I ignored the rather strange fact his voice wasn't all that dark and twisted in fact sounded practically like an eighteen maybe twenty year old...a female eighteen/twenty year old..

"Comeuppance? For what, what have I done here!" It began backing away, his eyes flashing black for a second before he disappeared. I let out a sigh and made a move back to the chair only to freeze as another voice came through feminine as well.

"You sowed your fate the minute you came in to this pizzeria, don't think you'll make it through tonight alive"

"Oh God..." I checked the left light only to be surprised as Chica seemed to have left. I left the door's closed as I checked the camera, Bonnie stood in the middle of the party room and there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen which I assumed was Chica "Why the hell is she able to go in there?" I sighed and opened both doors. Then laughter suddenly echoed through out the building "I don't like the sound of that..."

_3:45_

"Almost four now, two more hours then I can get out of this place!" The last two hours not much had happened, Bonnie and Chica kept coming to say hello in fact Bonnie had gotten a bit too close for comfort when he began to stick his 'paw' in, so I smacked his hand with the tablet making him flinch back and giving me just enough time to close the door. After that incident, Bonnie had became more persistent coming to my door nearly every fifteen minutes. I looked down at the tablet again finding Bonnie just outside in the hall and Chica at the restrooms oddly closer to the males than the females "Strange..." Then the cams blacked out.

As they came back up not much had changed except that Bonnie was now in the supply closet giving me some sort of stare through the camera "Stalker" and I assumed Chica was in the Kitchen as I couldn't find her anywhere else not even outside my door. So I put the tablet down and relaxed into my chair.

_"Da da dum de dum dum..."_

I shot up, almost sending the tablet flying "What was that?" I quickly scanned the camera's stopping on pirate's cove. There was no fox. Only a sign with two words on it. The same words that had been screamed out and shown during my hallucinations "It's me..." I heard footsteps coming. I slowly put two and two together and then slammed the door down just in time as banging came following after "You ain't getting in here!" The banging stopped and followed with a growl before it seemed to go away. I hesitantly opened the door, only to shut it again when Bonnie's face was inches in front of mine. I turned to the right door and closed it as well not needing to check to know that Chica was staring through the window "Two more hours...You can make it!"

_5:30_

"Damn it I'm not going to make it!" I knew I shouldn't have said that but I wasn't thinking rationally, I had just checked how much power I had left and I wasn't at all pleased. I was at fifteen percent. And door duck wouldn't buzz off "And the guy on the phone said the first night should be a breeze, he didn't even mention the Fox!" I sighed, in the past two hours I had received quite a few visits from the mysterious animatronic, finding out it was some sort of pirate fox, I found that out when I spotted it running down the hall and I barely managed to close the door in time.

Then that same stupid laugh echoed through the building, I checked the lights jumping back slightly as Chica was somewhat grinning at me "You're dead" She backed away, probably headed for the kitchen, I decided to do a quick sweep of the camera's "Five thirty-four and I'm at fourteen percent...Great" As I flicked through the camera's I noticed something, Bonnie seemed to be grinning at me from backstage, it sent chills down my spine so I changed to Pirate's cove only to find Fox some what grinning at me as well "Okay, I don't like this..." I checked the stage for probably the fifth time that night, practically screaming when I saw it was empty "What the hell! No, the fact that all these lot are smiling and how you've waited until now to move is really making me wonder if this is real or not!" I frantically said as I went from camera to camera searching for Freddy.

Something made me stop at the restroom, two little white orbs within the darkness of the ladies entrance. A small whimper made its way out of my mouth "Help me..." I was suddenly assaulted with hallucinations again...

_5:50_

"Seven percent and Freddy's just outside, woe is me!" I cried banging against the right door "Please, I'm not an Endo and I haven't done anything! Can you not just let me go!" I slumped against the door, head hanging low "Please..." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Then, I noticed movement in the other door "Crap!" I launched at the door button before Bonnie could take one more step, locking him out yet again before sitting back into the chair sobbing silently "So many things I've got to do in life still, like paintball o-or learning how to swim...Or having a birthday party" I looked around and chuckled slightly despite the tears streaming down my cheeks and the fear I was going to die I still managed to make light of the situation "Seems fitting I'm going to die here, in a costume...Wow, this has got to be the suckiest death ever" I checked the left light relieved to find Bonnie gone, then made a move to open the door when...

_Pshvooww..._

My eyes widened at what just happened "Fuck no..." I knew it was coming but was having a hard time believing it was happening. I laid back in the chair, wiped my face of any tears and braced for whatever was to come. Next thing I knew, Fazbear's face showed up in the left door and was lighting up "What...?" A little tune that I recognised but never knew the name began to play as well. The longer it dragged on the more sure I was I was going to die, that is until it suddenly cut off making everything darker than it was before. I closed my eyes. A very loud screech began but was suddenly cut off when...

_Ding...Dong_

I opened my eyes slowly, finding a Fazbear very up close and personal, it was practically leaning over me, then it suddenly straightened up and walked out the room. I stared at the door as the main lights came back on, as I realised what was about to transpire and how close I was to it happening the more everything seemed to blur and the sound of the fan began to get muffled. Then, everything went black as I felt myself collide with the ground

* * *

><p>"You reckon he's still alive?" A female voice asked...<p>

"It's only night one, I bet it's just the shock of it that got him" A male voice this time...I slowly opened my eyes, groaning quietly as everything began to come into focus. Two figures were standing above me.

"Still, you hadn't fainted on your first night" The two figures changed to fit the forms of Mike and the manager.

"He's just a kid though! Looks like he's barely in his twentys...Maybe it's something to do with what happened yesterday" I slowly sat up, coughing slightly as I opened my mouth to protest.

"Perhaps..."

"I'm not a kid..." I finally managed to get out. They both snapped their heads down to look at me "I can assure you I'm over eighteen"

"Looks like he's finally awake, who knows how long he was out" The manager said as Mike began helping me up.

"Can't have been that long, if he fainted before six then he would've been a goner" That sentence suddenly set me off as I ripped my arm from Mike's grip and glared at both of them.

"About that...WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT IT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I ALMOST DIED TONIGHT THOSE THINGS KEPT COMING TO MY WINDOW PRACTICALLY TWENTY TIMES AN HOUR!" It looked like Mike was about to say something but I raised my hand to stop him before continuing "And the dude on the phone said the first night was a breeze, he lied to me he didn't even mention that there was a fourth animatronic, you should've told me before you left!" I pointed an accusing finger at the manager and just as I was about to continue she cut me off with what I assumed would be something about me not coming in at the right time.

"Well, if you had come in on time then I would've had time to explain about it" I rolled my eyes at that, already having the perfect comeback.

"Well, it explains why you were in such a rush to leave then! However, isn't explaining the job in detail what you're supposed to do at interviews! Or if you hire on the Phone shouldn't you explain while on the phone?" I smirked slightly as the Manager suddenly became a fish, her mouth repeatedly opening and closing but no words coming out, that was until Mike decided to cut in.

"Look, we've had night guards come and go" I was about to say something but he cut me off in a way very similar to the way I cut him off before "Not dying, they usually quit saying how we have demon possesed animatronics here so if you want to quit make it quick because we're going to have to send a new ad out ASAP" He explained. I opened my mouth to say those two words, but I quickly stopped myself and simply stared down at the ground, considering what to do. "Well? We're waiting" I looked up Mike, his arms were crossed and his face was stern but there was no hiding the disappointment in his eyes. I looked at the manager, her downcast look was enough to make my decision.

"I'm staying..." I muttered. Their eyes widened at that, they looked at each other before looking back at me.

"What?" The manager said.

"I'll stay, mainly because I don't want to quit my first job on bad terms and I just generally want to find out why exactly they're out to get me..." I explained "Even if it means being close to death" I smiled slightly.

"Well...Well that's great!" The manager held her hand out, I shook it slowly slightly regretting how I treated her earlier.

"No hard feelings right? About before..." I said as I let go. Thankfully she shook her head.

"No no, it's alright we usually get out bursts like that after the first night...None like yours though, last night really must have been that rough?" I nodded, shuddering slightly as I remembered what the animatronics had said "You still have the keys right?" she asked. I dug around for them for a few seconds, finally pulling them out from my trouser pockets "Good, tonight I have to get home early to prepare for a meeting downtown if you can get here by half past eleven to let the janitors in then that would be great!"

"Alright..." I turned to Mike, only not to see him there "Where's Mike gone?" The manager turned around, looking for him as well before making a slight 'oh' sound.

"He's probably headed back home to get ready for the day, he only came to check if you were alright"

"Oh, okay...I guess I'll be off" I picked my jacket off the chair and headed out the door

"And Nero?" I poked my head back in.

"What?"

"Make sure to come in each night wearing that, it's your uniform now" She grinned before sitting down in the chair I had been in all night.

"O-kay?" I walked down the east hall, looking at my jacket and clothes "And these are my favourite clothes" I mused. As I passed through the party room, I stopped to stare at the animatronics on stage "Well it looks like I got through the night alive, barely...Damn it" I glanced at pirate cove before sighing and heading out.

**_Outside._**

I breathed in slowly, happy to be in fresh air again. The sun was slowly coming up. I went round back to the parking lot, finding the same car from yesterday next to it "What a coincidence, it's the manager's hat" I unlocked my bike and got on, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. When I got inside my home, I got changed and took a brief shower I went straight to bed after setting my alarm and plugging my phone in the charger. I was lucky not to be having nightmares...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I'm pretty sure this is the quickest I've ever updated a story in a long time. Anyway like the intro said, Nero had his first taste of the job...Only it wasn't what he was expecting and it probably wasn't what you were expecting either! I've got to update another story before coming back to this one so I'll check you guys whenever I manage to finish that other one! (Reviews for this are much appreciated)<br>**

**Ciao!**


	3. Visits?

**Sup guys, welcome back to this story...Yay...I swear down this was meant to be completed before the sequel came out so I could share some theories with you guys! But Scott decided to release early...And it's not like I would've been able to update anyway considering how 'my' laptop got busted but oh well, I'm here now so instead I'll try and complete this by June or something...No promises...So yeah you got that to look forward to, which means this is my main focus and I will work on a chapter everyday while working on other chapters as well, but don't expect to much as School is really piling on the work now...I'll stop blathering on and let the story begin now! (Thanks to all who reviewed,faved and especially followed!) Read the AN at the end please.**

_**In this chapter Nero meets another character(human) and they get to know each other before his shift starts, however near the end of his shift he gets a little surprise visit from someone...Or should I say**_** 'something'...**

* * *

><p><em>11:00 pm<em>

"WAKE UP!...I KILL YOU!" I practically slammed my hand on to my phone, struggling to pick it up or a few moments, before switching the alarm off "Dammit" I groaned while dragging my body out of bed "I'm still tired" I yawned. As I stood up I actually checked the time "Eleven-oh-one?" I thought aloud, then remembered that I had to be at the restaurant by half past causing me to groan even more. Once I finished groaning I dragged my feet over to my shower to get sorted out for the night.

_11:12 pm_

I went out my front door looking almost the same as I did yesterday the only difference being I was dreading the night to come "You made a commitment and you stick to it, even though you don't know the real reason for it you still stick with the lie!" I tried psyching myself but it didn't work at all so instead of wasting anymore time I undid the lock and my bike and headed off in the direction of the pizzeria.

_11:29 pm_

Slowly, I came to a stop in front of the pizzeria where a few people were standing or sitting by the entrance smoking and talking within their group. They hadn't noticed me apparently, so I took the moment to wheel my bike into the the parking lot and locking it up the usual way and turned to leave when "Can I help you?"

"JESUS!" I cried while leaping back coincidentally into my bike causing me to tumble to the floor in an untidy heap. Then there was laughter as a figure walked up from behind a car and stopped right in front of me. I glared up at them, they had long blonde hair and were wearing jeans and a dark brown jacket I think. Also it is a woman as there are really noticeable lumps on her chest. She offered me her hand a small smile on her face, I hesitantly took it and she helped me get up "Sorry about that, didn't think I would scare you that much" she grinned. I let out an irritated cough.

"Why were you there in the first place?" I asked as I brushed myself off.

"Waiting for the doors to the pizzeria to open, we're kinda the cleaning crew here" My eyes widened slightly "Why are you here, you don't look like your part of the team" We began walking towards the front entrance "And from looking at you and assuming your age I don't think you work here" I groaned for the third time that night.

"I do work here and I'm supposed to let you guys into the building...And to be fair you don't seem old enough to be working here!" I said before bringing out the keys from my pockets. The girl froze up for a second, her face a mix of confusion and some sort of fear causing me to burst out laughing drawing the attention of the small crowd in front of the pizzeria "Oi, what you doin' 'ere at this hour boy?" A man looking in his late thirties came up to me. My laughter abruptly stopped and I cleared my throat before pointing over at the girl who by now had come next to me obviously to ask questions "Ask her" I stated.

The man stared at me for a few seconds then at her "Well Lindsy?" She began to open her mouth but quickly closed it shaking her head in the process before trying again only for the same to happen. Feeling that this was going to take awhile I walked to the front door, twirling the keys around my finger as I went, then unlocked the door while giving it a push "Voila" I whispered "Hey you guys going to come in or what?" I grinned at their faces when they looked at me, however that was on a short second because they began to file into the doors; the lights switching on as they went further in. The last two in were the girl I was talking to and the man that approached me before "How did you open the doors" Just as I was going to show him the keys Lindsy I think she was called finally said something "He works here..." At that the man stared at me like I was crazy...

_11:49_

I sighed. I had been sighing a lot recently, I wasn't really sure why though. I stared at the animatronics on the stage in front of me. I was seated in the middle of the Party room while the cleaners were finishing up with the other rooms. I glanced at pirate's cove, images of the fox that resided inside there assaulted my mind giving me a slight headache. I buried my face into my hands and let out an extremely quiet scream to let off steam before staring back up at Freddy and his crew. Just as I was about to get up I heard a chair shuffle next to me, I looked across and saw Lindsy looking down at her Ipod probably looking for music to listen to. I turned back to the front when she suddenly spoke up "For the record I'm twenty five so I'm old enough to be working here unlike you...But you really work here huh?" She asked. I simply nodded in response. "You've heard about the rumors right? About the animatronics coming alive at night?" I shook my head slowly on that one, but before she could elaborate further I cut it.

"I didn't hear about them at all, I just experienced them and it was horrible last night just sat there trying to stop...Stuff from happening" I said. She made a slight 'Oh' noise, then we went back to sitting in awkward silence.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, I tried making a conversation "So, you like your job here?" I asked her only to see that she had ear phones in. I sighed yet again.  
>"You should listen to music while on the job! It helps me to concentrate some times!" She suddenly blurted. I looked at her like she was mad "What?" She questioned.<p>

"You realize I do need my ears to hear where they're coming from..." I said matter-of-factly.

"Then put your phone on loudspeaker but turn the volume down so it's a quiet-speaker!" She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back even though I didn't actually want to.

"Alright I'll try that..." I trailed off while turning back to look at Freddy and the gang. We sat there in silence again for a few minutes until Lindsy popped the question I had been expecting.

"You were here last night, you said you experienced the rumors so why are you still working here if you know it's dangerous and could potentially kill you?" I glanced at the clock 'Fifty-two, better start getting these guys out of here' I thought.

"Well" I stood up, ushering Lindsy to stand as well "Strange things happened last night" We began walking to the entrance "Made me a bit curious and I wanted to know more really. It didn't seem like they were attacking me for the reason you think"

"What other reasons could they be attacking you for" Once we got to the entrance I shrugged at her; she frowned.

"Exactly why I'm still here..." I opened the door for her. There was one crucial bit of information I was leaving out but I thought it would be best not to say or else she may think I was crazy "So yeah..."

"You're rather brave you know" Lindsy said as she took my free hand causing my face to heat up (Not that anyone would notice). "If it were me I would've quit straight away"

"Uh...Thanks?" I asked more then said (Never really was good with the female population). She giggled.

"I actually hope I see you tomorrow night, it's been nice having someone to talk to that isn't part of the cleaning crew" She let go of my hand and walked out the door hardly giving me time to respond. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" I yelled back before shutting and locking the door "I'll need it..." I whispered before sprinting back to my office.

_12:00 Am_

The main lights suddenly went out, signalling my shift had begun. I quickly brought up the camera and scanned through the rooms, checking if all the cleaners had gotten out "If they haven't..." I shook slightly at the thought of being stuffed. As I brought the camera down I noticed something on the desk "A cupcake?" There was a pink cupcake with eyes stood on the desk. I stared at it for a few minutes feeling like I had seen it somewhere, before turning away from it and deciding to spin in my chair for fun and to help with the fear.

That was until I got a sudden shock from the phone. I quickly calmed down as the message began to play:  
><em>hh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. <em>"Really they seem to be very active already" I remarked.  
><em>Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?<em>

"Yeah, kinda got that last night"  
><em>I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. <em>

"Sure you ain't..." I sighed as I brought up the camera waiting for the rest of the message to go before checking on the 'gang'.

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. _

I assumed that was the end so I turned on the tablet and pressed on pirate's cove only to see the Fox poking it's head out, if anything it seemed angrier tonight "Better watch for it then" I changed the camera to the Stage only to see one bear on it "Great!" I exclaimed as I flicked through all the cameras, barely spotting Chica outside the restrooms and Bonnie in the west hall under a flickering light. I let out a breath of relief before taking out my phone "Maybe music might help..." I went into my music and scrolled for the appropriate song, pressing on it once found. The intro played for a few seconds before the lyrics were introduced.

_His little whispers, Love me, Love me. That's all I ask for, love me, love me_

I relaxed into my chair a bit more after putting my phone on the desk and brought up the tablet again only to see the eerie silhouette gone, seeing it as the only logical place I checked the supply closet and lo behold there he was, twitching at me.

_Wondered what it's like to touch, and feel somethi-i-ing_

"Okay maybe this wasn't the best choice of song" I whispered as I checked the right door light, satisfied when I didn't find anything, then brought up the Camera not able to find Bonnie anywhere.

_Monster...How should I feel?_ _Creatures lie here..._

I reached over to the light button for the left door before letting out a yell and shutting the door.

_Looking through the window...*Instrumental*_

Outside was the dreaded purple bunny staring through the glass, I quickly turned the light back off and sat there sweat dripping down my forehead "That was dangerous" I looked at the phone which was still playing my song "And that couldn't have been a coincident..." I flopped back into my chair when Freddy's laughter echoed through the building "It's not even one yet!"

_04:56_

You could say I was skilled at this job, that I was a quick learner and reflexes as fast as lightening. My eyes glanced over at the right-now cracked-window. Or you could just say I was severely luck "God dammit!" I cried as I slammed the door down. I checked the clock behind me groaning as it changed to Five "One more hour before I can leave!" I checked the power "We should make it tonight...Without the power running out" I was at twenty five percent, how I was at that was a miracle that I was happy for.

_I will __Hear their voices_

I looked at the window on the right again, wondering how I was going to explain this to the manager whatever her name was... "Well, I couldn't find Bonnie on any of the camera's and I couldn't see him outside my door so I took a quick peek out, I know call me stupid, I walked outside and stood just next to the window looking around completely puzzled and then I spotted a large purple fist headed my way so I ducked, dived back into the room and closed the door before noticing the huge crack in the window and Bonnie staring at me through it a face of hate on his animatronic face..." I practiced before laughing at it "Yeah, sure...Sure..."

_I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regrets  
><em>

_05:45_

_Looking through the window_

"Well I guess I can say goodbye to this place in fifteen minutes!" I laughed nervously while glancing at the camera looking at each room stopping when I noticed the Fox was standing outside it's stage. I put the tablet down and sighed "At least I'm staying calm tonight, then again I was here last night so I'm slightly used to it...Or maybe I am just that good at this" I grinned slightly before bursting out with chuckles "Whatever..." I checked the camera's again, skimming through Pirate's Cove before quickly checking back into it "What!" My hand instinctively went to the west hall cam "NO!" I screamed but it was too late. There it was briefly running past the camera. All I could hear was my heart beating rapidly as I reached over for the door...

_That night he caged her_

Just as I made contact, in came the Fox, I shut my eyes as it screeched knowing that it was the end for me "AHHH-" It was suddenly cut off with a yelp; I opened my eyes before quickly shuffling to the other side of the room "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed at it trying to make my self as small as possible by burying my head into my knees. When all that came was a few whines I couldn't resist looking up. I gasped slightly when I saw what the problem was "You're stuck..." I would've laughed but it seemed cruel.

_Bruised and broke her..._

Apparently the door had shut on the animatronics tail "Hey, you alri-" I tried crawling closer to it but it quickly snapped it's head at me and growled causing me to squeal away "Okay okay!" I exclaimed. I sat huddled against the wall, watching the animatronic try to tug it's tail out which didn't seem like it would work "Hey, have you tried pressing the button" I asked it while glancing at the clock. It looked at me for a split second before trying to reach over to the button "So you can hear me..." I whispered.

It's hook pressed the door button. I suddenly realized I had accidentally 'sealed my fate' so I shut my eyes for the third time and waited for it to jump at me and stuff me or whatever. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again only to see that the button wasn't working for the fox as it kept trying to press it with it's metal hook "I don't think it's working for you" It turned and growled at me "Okay geez calm down!" It suddenly stopped growling and just stared at me "What? Did I say the magic words?" I sat there staring back, until it's eyes rapidly looked to the right of me then back again"Oh no" My hand quickly went for the door button.

I turned on the light and saw Chica angrily staring through the window before stomping off "Yeah I think I might keep this door shut" I looked back at the Fox who was still emitting few loose whines as it pulled on its tail, it looked at the clock and it's eyes widened as it began to pull more frantically "What?" I checked the clock "Six to six!" I understood why it was trying to hurry. I decided to do something really stupid "Hey Fox?" A few seconds past "Hey!" It turned to me, it's eyes narrowed "I can get you out of here" It continued to stare at me "If you decide your not going to hurt me as I get you out" I quickly added on.

At first I was unsure on what it was thinking, I pressed on the door button above me again to open the door beside me "Like that, see?" It stared at the open door, then back at it's tail, then back at me before nodding slowly as it's ears sort of drooped down "Okay..." I got up and began to walk to the door button the Fox watching me the whole way causing me to walk cautiously.

_He struggled closer, then he stole her...  
><em>

"Look..." I began as I edged closer "I'm actually sorry about your tail" It's ears perked back up "It was an accident and I just reacted cause I thought I would make it, not saying that I wanted you to run into my door or anything" I stopped in front of the fox, it's face just inches away from mine "So, I hope we can p-put this behind us and b-be friends?" I decided to push my luck. It growled at me as soon as I uttered the word friend "Okay!" I pushed the door button, letting the door open. The fox looked moved it's tail around a bit before staring at me "See better right?" When it didn't move I began to panic "Okay, you can go now" I said.

_Violent wrists and then her ankles..._

It suddenly pounced on me, growling the whole time "Oh come on!" I groaned "You said you wouldn't freaking hurt me!" We stayed like that for about thirty seconds, which I deemed as the most awkward thirty seconds of my life considering our position. However during those seconds I took the time to actually look at the fox, I hadn't paid much attention to the way the fox looked and judging by the tears in its suit and the exposed skeleton it seemed like it hadn't seen maintenance in years, it was then that I formed a plan, but I couldn't put much more thought into that plan as the fox took it's hook and slowly brought it down onto my chest 'Never thought I would die to the mercy of an animatronic fox' I thought 'I actually thought it would be the bear that got me'.

_Silent pain..._

I surpressed a scream as it dug in slightly and trailed down to the top of my trousers. It suddenly took it's hook out and got off, leaving me on the floor trying not to scream. It grinned at me before running out the office. I just laid there, breathing very heavily "Not going to faint today!" I struggled out. The bell tune went off to signal the end of night. Slowly, I crawled toward the chair using it to pull myself up "Come on...Come on!" I groaned as I straightned out "Where's the first aid box..." I muttered as I gradually managed to get my shirt and jacket off.

Slowly, I walked into the west hall headed for the supply closet as it seemed as though that was the most likely place for a first aid box to be. I stumbled inside and began looking through the shelves "I swear if it isn't in here-"

"You swear if what isn't in here?" I let out a shriek before turning to face whoever it was who said that only to calm down when I saw the manager in the door frame. She gasped slightly when she saw what I assumed was the cut "How did that happen?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I get it patched up"

"Patched up with what?" I looked at her strangely "Cleaning supplies?"

"No" I said monotonously "The first aid box" I continued look through the shelves wincing occasionally as my chest came into contact with something.

"You realize it's in reception?" My whole body snapped over to her.

"Sorry what?"

"We keep the first aid box in reception so parents or a member of staff can get it"

"Why not keep it in here?" I asked loooking around the small box of a room.

"Well if there isn't any staff around near you or they're all busy the parent can go to reception and get it themselves without an employee saying their not allowed down there if they come here" She explained.

"Ah..." I shifted uncomfortably. She suddenly sighed casuing me to stare questioningly at her.

"Come on..."

"Let me get my shirt and stuff first" I quickly said making her sigh yet again.

"Fine..."

_Several minutes later_

"Quit complaining!" The manager said exasperatedly.

"I was not complaining I was" I paused slightly making "Saying things that I didn't like" At that I just got stared at "Fine I'll stop..." I grumbled.

"Thank God!" She continued wrapping the bandages around my body, stopping occasionally to make sure it was all still together.

"You know what you're doing there?" I asked.

"Not a clue...Just trying to stop the blood flow" She said.

"Right, I'm going to need to wash my clothes when I get home" I groaned. Another few awkward minutes passed in which there was hardly any noise, just as I was about to ask a question the manager beat me to it.

"So, how did this happen" I tensed slightly as she asked that, not really wanting to explain for some reason. She looked up at me and I instantly averted my gaze trying not to make eye contact "Nero?" She said, a stern but sweet tone to her voice making me give in and tell her.

"Fine" I sighed, she smiled slightly at me "Last night, I was doing my job and it was going alright I guess" I could stop the nervous tone from entering my voice as I remembered what had happened to the window. I shuddered slightly before continuing "Everything was going alright until about quarter to six" I quickly looked at the clock "About forty minutes ago now, I was checking the camera's like I'm supposed to and came to Pirate's cove" I took a deep breath "That's when the trouble began"

"What do you mean by that, are you saying Foxy was the cause of this?" She frowned as she came to the end of the bandage "Dammit, looks like we're out!" I suddenly got very worried.

"First, it's name is Foxy? And second, you didn't use that all on me-right?" I asked.

"Yes it's name is Foxy and of course not, you realize children here do have accidents as well right?" I mentally facepalmed "Okay, for now do you think you can tie your shirt around the rest of the cut?" My eyes widened and I began searching for any possible excuse.

"I can...But..."

"But what?" She intervened. 'Start searching faster!' I thought.

"But, this is my favorite shirt...And uniform"

"Washing machine? Beside it isn't really your uniform, I was only kidding about that" My mouth basically dropped "Pass me your shirt" I slowly handed her said shirt "Okay, continue"

"Alright then, I was checking cams and then checked the Pirate's Cove stage only to find it empty" I watched for any reaction only to come up with nothing when her face remained focused on her task "I knew what was coming but my hand still went for the west hall cam, I saw 'Foxy' running down the hall and panicked slightly. So due to my panicked state I dived for the door button, however just as I pressed it Foxy came through the door screeching..."

"And this happened at quarter to, right?" The manager interrupted.

"Yes" I replied bluntly.

"How much power did you have left?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I had enough to survive that fifteen minutes!" I groaned. She let out a small 'Hmm' as she finished tying the shirt and decided to sit next to me on the counter "Okay then." She finally said.

"Okay, so it came through the door screeching and the door slammed down on it's tail" I sighed sightly as I remembered the yelp it made "It was stuck like that for awhile blah, blah, blah then I decided to save it then it pinned me down"

"Wait" I paused my story yet again "That's impossible, those doors don't close if anything is underneath them so how could have the door fallen on its tail?" I shrugged, wincing in the process, before answering back "Maybe it malfunctioned or something?"

"That's highly unlike-"

"Please" I cut her off "This place has a limited power supply, I'm pretty sure it isn't 'highly unlikely' for the doors malfunction, if that made sense" I was half expecting her to sort of lash out at me or be at least angry with me for saying her doors malfunction (Now that I think that, it doesn't seem like something one would get angry about) but she just said "Okay" and told me to carry on with the story.

"Yeah so it pinned me down, bear in mind it was five to six or something like that" She nodded "And then it did this with it's hook and ran off..."

"And that was it?"

"Well yeah, I laid there for a few minutes then went looking for the first aid kit and that's where you found me"

"Interesting, this has never actually happened before"

"So can you see why I wanted to stay, if they didn't have something against me I doubt that the fox would just scratch me and leave like that"

"Maybe it was due to lack of time...?" She tried reasoning.

"Still, you would think that it would at least try to take me to a suit..." I sighed before getting off the table "Ah" I winced.

"You may want to be more careful and not try moving around so much with a cut like that" The manager said.

"Yeah sure..." Only I wasn't actually wincing at the injury. There was the voice of a women. In my head. Screaming 'HELP ME' Then it converted into some distorted 'IT'S ME'. The strange thing was, I was only getting strange flashes of Foxy "Hey er, would you mind if I did something..." I asked while turning.

"Depends what that something is"

"Let me take Foxy to my house" She stared at me like I was crazy for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Okay okay, good one" She chuckled "Now seriously what do you want to do"

"I was being serious..."

"Please, why should I let you take it?"

"You weren't there when it was in my room, it looked so...Vulnerable and helpless and it made me so sad not to be able to do anything, I made a promise that I would help it and I will keep that promise!" She sighed "Also I have an ingenious plan to work out what's going on and I just need this favor to start it" I added on quickly "And I might be able to stop the bots from stuffing people if you allow me this" That caught her attention.

"You're sure?"

"Yep!" I grinned.

"What exactly are you going to do to h-"

"You'll see!"

"Okay then...How are you going to take h-"

"Already figured out, just don't worry about it!" At that I headed to pirate's cove and slowly opened the curtains "Hello?" I looked around the dark area "Anyone home" I made my way in, straight away tripping over something "Ow..." I continued walking around until I bumped into something "I swear down I have got to be the most accident prone person I kn-" I stopped when I saw what I hit "Oh"

_Several minutes of struggle and pain later..._

"You're sure that's even going to run with Foxy on it?"

"Not really, but I have confidence and that's better!" After struggling to drag the damn animatronic out of it's cove I managed to somehow put my jacket over it with minimal tears and hand positioned it on my bike behind me, it's arms hovering in front of my waist "Okay, what time are you going to be here until?" I asked.

"Midnight"

"Alright, I'll try and get here by half past eleven so I can prepare and things..."

"Alright"

"Okay" After that uncomfortable farewell I rode home, glad that the bike had been able to sustain the weight that had been put on it, my only discomfort being I had a large metal skeleton crushing my back "Right, when we get to my house I'm going to work on you as hard as I can, granted I'm no mechanic but I have Google! And Google holds all the answers!" I wheezed ride home wasn't exactly pleasant as there were some joggers who were pausing to look at me as I passed, but hey why not it's only a guy riding a motorbike with a bunch of bandages and a shirt wrapped around his torso lets all stare!

Once I arrived home and dragged Foxy into my house, not forgetting to lock up my bike, I opened up my laptop and searched up "How to fix an animatronic suit?" only to groan when it came up with stupid game questions and video tutorials "I hate video tutorials..." I glanced at the Fox currently placed on my sofa and sighed "This plan better work..."

**And if it doesn't...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new years people! Yay! 2015! Yay! I would've uploaded this earlier but I've had a bit of a cold for awhile which had made it difficult to do much so I'd just been resting even though it hurt to do that as well...Anyway I hope you liked this chapter as it took me weeks to do and I've had to go through and check it several times to make sure it makes sense but alas there is only so much I can do before I lose interest...Stupid short attention span...Anyway yeah hope everyone has a good 2015 and has had a good 2014 and I'll upload the next chapter whenever I do...<strong>

**Ciao**


End file.
